


Sextant and Compass

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For hermette, who wanted skin-hungry Danny <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sextant and Compass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermette/gifts).



Danny's hands – sketching, touching, reaching – are sextant and compass, his tools to find north. In their sweep, their shove, the point of a finger they're journal, pencil, pen and ink, calculus scribbled in air, against skin. With touch Danny classifies, measures, understands – he steadies, calms, reorients Steve; riles him desperately, socks him in the jaw, beckons him, soothes him, mends aches and loss. He grabs, he pushes, he swats, he fights – his hands are punctuation, italics underlined.

It takes longer than it should for Steve to touch back, to consciously ink his trust across Danny's skin. Danny craves it, leans into it, doesn't settle after a job until Steve's hands have skimmed over him, checked him from head to toe for blood and bone. He calms at a touch to his elbow, quiets with Steve's hand against his back, and if it's longer still before Steve strips him bare, kisses him, shaking, with their bodies pressed slick and damp, shoulder to hip, well Steve's the stupider for it, for not imagining Danny panting, broken, twisting hot and restless beneath his mouth as Steve pulls him the whole way out to sea.

Danny's quiet in the aftermath, but no less tactile – he burrows against Steve, grumbles his comfort, tangles their limbs as he drags Steve close. "Yeah, babe," he mumbles when Steve palms his spine, and Steve noses his hair where it breaks against his pillow, shivers from the eddies still trembling beneath his hand.


End file.
